Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: White Doll
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: After the destruction of Strike in the Debris Belt Kira finds and ancient Mobile Suit locked in a piece of debris. Will the reawakening of the White Doll spell salvation for everyone, or a repeat of the worst chapter of the Dark History. Rated T


**Disclaimer – Don't own it. Noting is mine.**

**A/N Yay first fic under the new name! I know that most authors who have Kira find a new MS start their fics in the debris belt with a trashed Strike so that part isn't exactly original. This is however the FIRST crossover between Seed and Turn A Gundam. Any of you who know what Turn A is capable of, like Loran before him; Kira will unlock its abilities slowly, with the Moonlight Butterfly not showing up till later. Also the Theme for this fic is Skillet-Awake and Alive, I though that appropriate. Also I have seen all of 5 or 6 eps of Turn A Gundam to date so if something is wrong, like a control or how something works then let me know and I'll fix it. Also the description of the Turn A's flight Manuel is a place holder for now as all I have seen of it is in the Turn A Art Works art book.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**White Doll**

Chapter 1

Turn A

Loud warnings and a pounding headache greeted Kira as he returned to the waking world. His vision was still blurred but slowly returned to focus. As the forward view cleared and his mind came to grasp what it was he saw Kira couldn't stop staring. The Strike's cockpit hatch had been blown away clearing Kira's view into open space…where the head and right arm of the Strike floated, separated from the body.

While the Archangel's crew had continued to recover water from the remains of Junius 7 he had encountered a team of GINN Long Range Recon types. They had put up a good fight. After destroying 2 of them the last, in a desperate attempt to destroy the then low on power Strike, had latched on to him and self destructed. This had led to his present situation. His power was completely out and he had maybe 30 min of air left. He crawled out of the cockpit and took stock of the shattered remains of Strike.

As he looked at the torso and single attacked leg that had once had been a Mobile Suit a glint of white caught his eye. He turned, there sticking out of one of the pieces of debris was the white arm of a Mobile Suit. Realizing that it may well be his only chance at survival and return to Archangel he lined himself up and pushed off from what was left of Strike. The debris was noting more that a piece of asteroid about 30 meters around that had been hollowed out. One side had been cracked open by the explosion and the arm protruded from. As he climbed in through the crack a gentle hum overcame the interior as the lights slowly came on. The sight that greeted Kira was one he was familiar with.

"A Gundam?"

The machine before him bore a basic resemblance to Strike. It was white, red, and blue in color with gold about the neck. Over its shoulders Kira could see beam sabers mounted, apparently directly to the back of the shoulder armor itself. On its left arm sat an elongated ovular shaped shield. One curious feature sat on the front of the shirt armor, a transparent sphere with a seat and controls. Kira couldn't suppress a chuckle. Mu La Flaga would crack a joke about this later on. This machine gave the term "cockpit" a whole new meaning. He glanced up at the head. The head itself retained most of the featured of the Strike with some differences. The V crest which normally sat on the forehead was mounted in place of the bearded face shared by the Alliance G-Weapons. On its forehead sat a curious symbol, it looked like a V with a small line in the middle. Kira knew this was a mathematic symbol. The symbol or "Turned A" was used in mathematics and logic to identify universal quantification. It formalized the notion that something, a logical fact, is true for _everything_, or every relevant thing. To Kira it seemed the symbol was slightly recessed and appeared almost transparent.

He turned his attention back to the cockpit and climbed his way to it, using whatever panels in the armor he could find to guide himself, their weren't many. The material of the sphere appeared to be some kind of polymer. No sooner had his fingertips brushed against the sphere that it slid opened. Knowing his air was short he climbed in. the cockpit was a surprise, no gauges, monitors, status displays or anything of the like, only a few controls and button clusters here and there. Most of those sat on a bar that ran from one side of the cockpit to the other, starting at knee height at the sides and ending up about ankle level near the pedals. Only a pair of hand controls were mounted on the enclosed arm rests, along with a small cluster of buttons on either side. As he sat back in the seat the sphere slid closed. As if alive the machine began to give off a soft hum, not the soft crackling sound of electricity flowing but of some device or turbine spinning up. He griped the controls and slid his boots onto the pedals.

"This is crazy with out monitors how can I check the system status"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the sphere seemed to polarize, cutting off the outside view. What replaced it was a holographic outside view of what the suit was seeing. What amazed him was that it was a full 180 degree peripheral view. Off to the left, out of his way but still visible sat a small screen displaying the suits status and statistics.

SYSTEM A-99 (WD-M01)

Turn A Gundam

Basic information

Height 20 meters

Weight 17.5 tons operational weight

FE Type Armor

Status

Fusion reactor – Online – Output 27000 kW (+/-5000 kW)

Sensors – Active

FE Armor Rating – 100 percent

Cockpit and Core Fighter – Pressurized, Ready

Optical Camouflage – Active, Disabled

Beam Rifle – Not Equipped

Shield – Equipped

I Field Beam Drive – Active, Ready

Multi-purpose silos – Loaded, Ready

Abdomen Beam Cannons – Active, Uncharged

Moonlight Butterfly – Active, Disabled, On Standby

Kira couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. If this machine had an inboard fusion plant…

"Who would leave this here; with this kind of power it could solve most of earth's energy supply problems at once."

Though he had no idea what an I Field Beam Drive or what the Moonlight Butterfly was he suspected they were in board systems. He wondered though, since the status screen and monitors had activated on command, he wondered what else was voice activated.

"Ok umm, activate weapons systems?"

On the center of the monitor a small crosshair like symbol appeared.

"Ok so its all voice activated, the computer system in this must be more advanced than anything the Alliance of ZAFT have. I need to get back. Activate Communications and scan for incoming signals"

This time nothing.

"Damn, ok not everything. Maybe there's an Instruction Manuel or something"

He began to feel around the sides of the cockpit seat. Eventually his fingertips brushed a small, thin rectangular object.

"Found you"

He pulled up the small book like object. It had the same "Turned A" on the front as sat on the machines forehead. Kira popped the latch on the front and opened the small computer like operators manual. After a few moments "flipping" through the holographic pages he closed the manual.

"So it voice activates on start up to recognize the new pilot. Also uses bio-metrics readings"

He reached over and taped two keys on the pad near his right knee.

"This should be communication"

The status display disappeared and in its place appeared a small window showing a small wave pattern in a box and a randomly changing number next to it.

"Amazing, it's self scanning though frequencies"

Finally it stopped in 130.00569. Through the internal speakers, where ever they were hidden, Miriallia's voice filled the cockpit.

"…please respond. Strike where are you? Respond please, Kira…"

With a pressurized and O2 filled cockpit Kira reached up and pulled off his helmet.

"This is Kira I'm here"

The communication display dissolved and was replaced by Miriallia's image.

"Kira thank goodness. We saw an explosion from the bridge"

Kira sighed.

"I'm alright, 3 Recon GINNs jumped me. I got 2 but the last one grabbed on and blew its self up"

The next voice over the line was the ships acting CIC officer Ensign Natarle Badgiruel.

"What is the condition of the strike, can you return?"

Kira though for a moment. Handing the Alliance the Turn A when even he didn't fully know what it was capable of was probably a BAD idea. Add to that that even though Fusion power was extremely hard to weaponise, the Alliance HiComm would probably find a way. He had an idea though, since Turn A had been unclaimed….

"Strike has been heavily damaged but repairable. I've found another Mobile suit I can use to bring it in. Also since this machine has no claim on it I'm claiming it as salvage in accordance with Earth Force regulation 22-1 pertaining to unclaimed articles"

Before Natarle could respond, likely to try and claim the machine for the Earth Alliance, the ships acting captain, Murrue Ramius, spoke.

"Very well, collect the Strike's remains and come back to the ship. We need to get underway before ZAFT forces catch up"

"Ok I'm on my way in"

As he cut the connection Kira could hear what sounded like arguing and then a loud predominant smack. He decided to worry about it when he got back. Getting Turn A out of this rock and collecting Strike's parts were all he needed to worry about for now.

* * *

Murrue sat back in her seat as Natarle was escorted from the bridge. Trying to claim the Mobile Suit Kira found was one thing. But then attempting to assume command and then calling him a "Space Monster", the favored slur used against Coordinators by Blue Cosmos, had been all she could take. She had confined the ensign to the brig for the duration of their journey, charged with insubordination and attempting mutiny. Ensign Dalida Lolaha Chandra, the ships Electronic Warfare operator, had assumed her place in the CIC. It didn't help that each of the civilians who were volunteering on the bridge looked ready to storm out. She needed to dissolve the tension.

"On behalf of the Alliance I want to apologize to everyone for her behavior."

After a moment of silence Tolle Koenig, one of the civilian volunteers who was manning the helm, sighed and spoke.

"Don't worry about it; it's Kira you should apologize to"

She heard a few non-committal sounds from the remaining civilians. Murrue nodded and sat back in her chair. As soon as Kira landed she intended to explain what had happened and do just that. A moment later Mu, who had taken Natarle to the brig, returned. He floated over next to Murrue's chair and stopped.

"She's locked in, doubt she'll be getting out any time soon"

Murrue nodded absently rubbing her right hand. She looked around the bridge. Tolle and Arnold Neumann sat with their backs to her at the helm and navigation stations. Behind her sat Ensign Romero Pal and Miriallia Haw. Ensign Pal appeared slightly confused while Miriallia wore a peeved expression. The rest of the acting crew and civilians were down in the CIC and out of her view. Though she imagined Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk felt much the same as Miriallia or "Milli" as the civilians called her. Mu appeared to ponder something for a moment before he spoke again.

"permission to speak?"

Murrue shrugged.

"you outrank me by technicality, so no need to ask but go ahead."

Mu nodded.

"I know it's probably out of line for me to say so but I thing I can speak for every one else saying she deserved that. And that was a rather nasty right hook. Remind me to never make you mad"

His comment seemed to be just what was needed and a snorted laugh from the CIC dissolved the built tension on the bridge.

"yes Lieutenant La Flaga, I'll remember to do that."

From above her Romero Pal called.

"captain I have 2 silhouettes on approach. IFF on one matches the Strike, the other is not in the computers and is not transmitting"

Murrue nodded.

"very well, I'm going to the hangar deck. Lt La Flaga you'll accompany me, we have an apology to make. Mr. Neumann you have the Con."

Neumann nodded as the pair left the bridge. Explaining to Kira what had happened would be hard, but better than him finding out from the civilians later on. And Murrue was sure they would tell him. Added to that Murrue wanted to see just what sort of Mobile Suit Kira had found.

Outside the Archangel the Turn A glided toward the Archangel pushing the remains of the Strike with its right hand, its shield locked against its back…

And a small escape pod cradled in its left hand

**A/N Yeah I know starting a new fic probably wasn't the best but this idea logged in my mind and I had to get it down before I lost I'm saying Kira studied Earth Forces regulations since he came on board and piloted Strike.  
**

**Also this will likely replace the Kira Astray fic I have. I really don't know where to go with Kira Astray from here on so until I get some inspiration I'll not be working on it at all. Starlight chapter 9 is undergoing a FULL re-write for the last half so that will take some time. Seed Federation is at about 70 percent now. Though I'm kind of stuck. Well noting for it, its 4AM, I need sleep**


End file.
